Adrian Hawthorne
Adrian Hawthorne is Fred's older brother and a supporting character in Keepers of Eagleland. Appearance The last time Fred and Rose had seen him in person, Adrian was a handsome young man with fair yet healthy skin; dark brown hair; thick, brown, arching eyebrows; a smooth, slender nose; high cheekbones; and an angular jawline (though it's softer than Nathan's). Much like his father and younger brother, Adrian has broad shoulders and a tall, somewhat lanky build. His hair is usually styled into a pompadour. When he made his official debut in the Magicant arc, Outfit(s) Equipment Adrian, as the Bald Eagle's current Magistrate, wields a diamond-tipped spear like his predecessors. His utility belt is full of daggers and bottles; one of them contained Secret Herbs, which he uses to revive people. Personality Adrian, when he was still with his family Relationships Family Fred: In the Magicant arc, due to not having had seen Fred in a number of years, Adrian treated him like an intruder. It was after Fred spoke that Adrian recognized his little brother and revealed himself, causing Fred to faint from shock. Because of the circumstances, Ruby and Gerald thought Adrian had harmed Fred, when in fact it was quite the opposite. Adrian cleared up all misunderstandings by introducing himself as Fred's older brother. Once Fred was revived with Secret Herbs, the brothers had a tearful reunion. Rose: Adrian's relationship with his younger sister was presumably very loving as well. Heather: Nathan: Allies Bald Eagle: As the Bald Eagle's Magistrate, Adrian is loyal to his employer and takes his job very seriously. As Adrian states, part of his duty as a Magistrate is to "worry" for the Bald Eagle. When he discovered the Bald Eagle's sickly condition some time in the past, the Bald Eagle wouldn't tell him what happened so Adrian wouldn't worry. However, after he gained the ability to wield PSI, Adrian pestered the Bald Eagle until he relented and revealed everything. Despite Adrian's professional relationship, he is less formal with the Bald Eagle than his predecessors, being willing to swear openly in front of him (with permission). Ruby: Gerald: Enemies Wilfred: Adrian had never met Wilfred or his Redcoats in person, but hearing personal accounts from the Bald Eagle, who was brutally attacked by Wilfred, made Adrian fearful of Wilfred. He even started worrying over Fred's safety. History Early Life Adrian was born in Munation, the eldest son of Nathan and Heather Hawthorne. His younger brother and sister, Fred and Rose, respectively, would come after him. At a young age, Adrian developed a talent for drawing, and drew inspiration from rockabilly and Greaser culture. When he discovered Fred drawing on one of his sketchbooks, Adrian decided to teach his younger brother how to draw, inspiring Fred to become an artist, too. He also taught Fred how to style his own hair after the latter decided he wanted to be a Greaser. Nathan didn't approve of Adrian's artistic aspirations and tried persuading him to take up another career path. Adrian resisted, and his relationship with his father began to sour until one night, they both had a heated argument. In a fit of anger, Adrian renounced his family ties and stormed out of the house, with nothing but a single suitcase. His sudden departure would have a long-lasting effect on his family; Fred and Rose missed him dearly, while Heather, who was proud of her eldest son's decision to follow his dreams, also felt extreme guilt for not preventing his departure, which had a part in creating Heather's secret drinking habits. Ardunt Arc Tra'cer Arc After Fred, Ruby, Gerald, and Everdred were injured by the Ghost of Starman's PK Starstorm, Fred was in so much pain that he wanted to die. However, he also started hallucinating Adrian giving him a pep talk, telling him to keep on going and help his friends save the world despite the pain. Magicant Arc Adrian appears after Ruby, Fred, and Gerald continue their walk to find a portal to Magicant, the latter three having had finished Doran and the Rowdy Rockets. Ruby comments how nice it is to not fight for once, only for Adrian to come out and inform them that they are trespassing on holy grounds. He threatens them to leave with PK Fire, prompting Fred to protect his friends, only for Adrian to recognize Fred when he hears his voice. Fred was so shocked when Adrian pulls off his hood and reveals his face, that he faints. Fred's fainting causes Gerald and Ruby to think Adrian paralyzed him, but the Bald Eagle, now in a severely weakened form, arrives, defusing the situation. While Ruby and Gerald talk with the Bald Eagle, Adrian tries to tend to Fred and is met with tension. Adrian assures them both that he doesn't mean any harm and introduces himself as Fred's older brother, shocking Ruby and Gerald. He revives Fred with a bottle of Secret Herbs, and upon realizing that Adrian is really with him and not part of a dream he was having, Fred breaks down and hugs Adrian, sobbing that he missed him. Adrian hugs him back and tells Fred he missed him, too. As Adrian and Fred have their tearful reunion, Ruby and Gerald are shocked to learn that Wilfred has stripped the Bald Eagle of its power and immortality, to the point where the Bald Eagle is rendered a featherless eagle that is dangerously close to dying. Adrian telepathically hears Gerald refraining from saying something potentially offensive about the Bald Eagle, and reveals that before they met, he had read various books about the Bald Eagle, and how the drawings depicted the eagle as a wise, powerful, and mighty creature. By the time Adrian became a Magistrate, he met the Bald Eagle in person and discovered his true image to be far removed from the drawings. In Adrian's words, he "looked like absolute shit." Abilities PSI Powers PK Fire: Adrian has the ability to generate fire with psychokinesis. In his first meeting with Fred, Gerald, and Ruby, he started summoning live embers as a threat to make them leave the Bald Eagle's domain. Telepathy: Much like Ruby and others, Adrian can read minds and sense what people are thinking about. Other skills Drawing: Much like his younger siblings, Adrian is a skilled artist. He was also competent in teaching Fred how to draw, resulting in his younger brother becoming as skilled as his Big Brother. Trivia * Adrian was originally going to be named "Aidan". Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Psychics Category:Supporting characters Category:Hawthorne Family